Reminscent
by Sexy Ninja Muffin
Summary: Post AC: Tifa finds something she never thought she would see behind her bar. Can two enemies somehow find forgiveness? (Quick editing on CH1)


Tifa Lockhart hummed softly to herself as she cleaned her empty bar, the dust had settled into a thick caking over every chair and table. A smile graced her face as she recalled her latest vacation from her home and work. It had been a wonderful weekend in Costa de Sol, although it seemed so far away now, that was filled with the reminiscent laughter and smiles of all those years in AVALANCHE.

It truly felt as though nothing had changed after the Second Coming, as everyone had affectionately called it. Sephiroth's return had certainly reminded the members of AVALANCHE that things could change in moments; happiness was not granted just because they had saved the planet. No, far from it. They were more so at risk of losing everything they held dear just because they had taken a stand against Shin-Ra all those years ago. All of AVALANCHE had decided to change the current way of thinking; relying on a resource that was not only limited but literally taking the lifeblood from the planet. Countless residents of Gaia seemed to be able to move onward to new sources such as coal, oil, water power, solar power, wind… so many choices. However, not everyone is happy with that choice which forced AVALANCHE to be on their tip toes at nearly every moment, checking behind their shoulders.

In Costa de Sol things were different. Everyone who had sacrificed so much to save everything was celebrated and welcomed. AVALANCHE could relax for once in their well deserving lives. Tifa grinned at the memory of sharing so many drinks around, chuckling softly as she scrubbed this particularly grungy table. Yuffie was barely old enough to drink alcohol although it had been decided that it could be overlooked for this one occasion. Three years after the Second Coming and five after Meteorfall had been the perfect time to rejoice. So many sacrifices were made by everyone sitting in that room but for one night not a soul dwelled on the losses, no tears were shed. "Only smiles," Tifa whispered to herself, reiterating the first words Cloud said to the group before they began the joyous party.

The rest of the weekend had been mostly a blur of playing in the ocean and alcohol. Sighing softly, Tifa looked over her hard work; gleaming tables, comfortable looking chairs and not an allergen in sight. "Absolutely… perfect," she smiled, moving to the door to flip her "CLOSED" sign over. While life was certainly a little more dangerous to AVALANCHE members, the young bar owner had little fear. It was quite true that any of the group's many members could certainly hold their own in any attack made upon them, Tifa felt secure in her position of the town's favorite bar mistress and with it the unspoken security she had around her.

Plenty of bars were springing up all over Gaia, though none were ever as crowed as Seventh Heaven. Guides for visiting Edge always included her bar, naming it a "must see" every year. Countless awards donned the walls, pictures taken with all sorts of celebrities that Tifa couldn't even recall the names of if it were not for their signatures. It wasn't that she was particularly oblivious of their status and fame, she certainly saw it. But she hadn't given herself much time to delve into popular culture. Her mind was constantly occupied with other things than who was dating whom, who just had a baby, which actor cheated on his wife, what new song was out. Not only was gossip unattractive in of itself but it just gave her such a headache. Although being in the tabloids herself was likely the original source of her discontent with the main stream magazines and television. It seemed that shortly after the Second Coming the whole group's popularity had skyrocketed even further from its previous height of Meteorfall. And being that Tifa, the lovely young woman she was, was living with the heart-throb Cloud Strife certainly brought up questions the public thought they deserved answers to. Will he propose? Are they really in love? Why is Cloud Strife always gone? So many things Tifa refused to comment on, and more than once threw reporters out of her bar for, remained unanswered. When the tabloids couldn't get an official answer, they just made it up. The problems eventually got so out of hand that Tifa felt obligated to even cancel her cable service just to avoid seeing herself in unflattering pictures on the news every night.

"It's our right as "Saviors of Gaia"; the public deserves at least some information!" Yuffie would say. She absolutely enjoyed the limelight although that was likely because she was so young still with dreams and ambitions far above the stars. Tifa had small hopes, small dreams that ended up being torn from her finger tips by those tabloids. It was not that Tifa was easily swayed by public opinion or believed the lies the media concocted up but when the love of your life is on TV denying any kind of relationship with you, it gets nailed into your heart. Shortly after that one, and only, interview from Cloud, he just up and left. He stops by for some things like the big celebrations or the kids' birthdays but other than that no one hears from him much. Even if he had made somewhat regular stops by the bar, it would surely be awkward at best. Their parting had been dripping with bitter sweetness and constant reminders that Tifa had a place in Cloud's heart but it was not as large as the one she had cleared for him in hers. He couldn't see her as anything other than a sister; this was partially her own fault though she had hoped they could move past it. Cloud could not force himself to stay at the bar so close to her, seeing her heart wretch every time they spoke, her fake smile perpetually plastered onto her face. He decided the pain that his leaving would cause would outweigh the pain of being near him.

Shortly after that Barret had offered to take Marlene to Courel along with Denzel. The rebuilding of the once broken town and the discovery of oil had left Barret in a Mayoral position and quite wealthy, not that he squandered it to himself. He had taken the effort to build a fantastic school and find the best teachers he could. Tifa had wanted to say no, not to let the children go but she felt that they both deserved something more stable. At best, Tifa only spent a small part of the day with them between school and when she needed to open the bar. That was no life for children. The schools in Edge were certainly improving but Courel was far more advanced and gave both children a fine opportunity to make their own futures and Gaia better.

That had left Tifa all alone with nothing but her bar. Seventh Heaven was surely raking in quite a sum of Gil, enough to start her own Shin-Ra if she chose. She donated a generous portion to the WRO and Reeve to continue pursuing new energy options and find ways to safely clean up the reactors as well as employ so many people from the slums who were desperate for work. She kept enough to cover the bar costs and her own meager expenses. Tifa never went out to restaurants or bought fancy things like cars. Walking was just fine, everyone could use the exercise. Her wardrobe sometimes didn't seem to belong to herself though. There were occasionally events where all of AVALANCHE and the WRO heads had to attend, something like galas, where she needed to dress up for photos. Those were the only sort of events where Tifa would answer the press' questions and only if they pertained to the event. But she had to look nice and she didn't like someone else picking out her clothes and jewelry so she bought her own. Always local though, she liked supporting the community however she could. Sometimes she thought that owning a bar really didn't benefit the community but when she thought about it she did see that her customers were mostly very hard workers in labor intense jobs for the WRO and Seventh Heaven might be one of the few places where they can let loose and relax. She never really has drunks or people starting fights. Most order a few drinks and an appetizer, soak up the atmosphere or laugh with friends and go home. Only a few people ever stick around long enough to be asked to leave at closing time.

Tifa was definitely content with the bar encompassing most of her life and free time. It certainly kept her busy without much time to think about all the things that might have been with Cloud. But now there was only the bar. Granted, she did see the children on occasion and they wrote her many letters and made phone calls a weekly event. But they didn't feel like hers anymore, not like they did when they lived with Tifa. Back then she felt like a parent, albeit a volunteer parent. She helped them with their homework every night, watched television with them and kissed them goodnight, wishing the sweetest dreams.

She sighed, shaking her head as she reached to put the last glass back to its resting spot. "Almost done," she whispers to herself. Her eyes began to well up as she angrily grabs the last trash bag to take behind the bar. Being alone was something Tifa never thought would happen. She had surrounded herself with so many people that cared for her, including but not limited to all of AVALANCHE. They would regularly stop by, of course, sometimes just to see how "things were" which Tifa assumed was code for "make sure she hasn't lost it from being without Cloud". It never really bothered her that her friends thought to check in on her like that because Cloud left. They hadn't particularly stopped by frequently when he was living there so it was definitely nice to see them once in a while. Though part of her wished they would stop by not because they pitied her but because they truly wanted to see her.

Yuffie made stops that were all about seeing Tifa and having "girl time". Tifa really enjoyed the days they spent together. It never felt like she was being pitied but rather that her company was truly enjoyed. Whether the two of them watched movies or simply talked about nothing, it was always enjoyable.

Tifa took a deep breath before pushing the back door open, readying herself for the chilled wind that was certain to cut across her warm skin. Winters in Edge seemed so much harsher than they had ever been in Nibelhiem. A gentle snow was falling; the precursor to what would be a very chilly night. Moments like these made Tifa recall how truly blessed she was, even in sight of all her demons. So many people in the slums of Midgar did not even have a fireplace, much less electricity to keep a heater on through the cold. How fortunate she was that she had always been a child of electricity and warmth.

Taking a few steps forward to ensure proper delivery, Tifa threw the trash bag into the large community dumpster behind her bar. It landed with a satisfying plop. She turned to return to the warmth of the bar when something caught her eye on the other side of the alley way. Something all too familiar yet so strange, it beckoned to her, begging her to come forth. Her gut instincts said to run, hide, anything. However something in her heart urged her to step forward. Cautiously, Tifa took gentle steps forward on cat's paws, fists poised as though she expected a battle. Strands of spun silver blew through the tender breeze. The realization of what was before her sunk in, causing Tifa to lower her arms in shock, curiosity and fear. The past had taught her that the time to run had come and left; she could only fall to her knees at what lay before her. A memory she never thought she would need to face in a fragment of physical form, something she never even dared to reminisce about even in fonder times.

_Sephiroth._


End file.
